Chocolate Wars
by CocaineFilledKisses
Summary: When Ichigo and Renji are home alone with a bag of chocolates... What will happen?


Chocolate Wars 

IchigoXRenji

"Ichii! Will ya calm down?!"

"EAI! HOW CAN I WITH YOU HOVERING ABOVE ME?!"

"Grow a spine! It's not like I'm asking ya ta spoon with me!"

"Well, who knows?? That could be next!"

Renji rolled his eyes at Ichigo and left him alone as he finished writing. The orange haired boy closed his notebook and threw his pencil at the red head, who was currently sitting on his bed, in gigai.

"WHAT THA HELL WAS THAT FER?"

"For interrupting me."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"So what do ya want that's so urgent?"

"This." Renji held up a plastic bag. It was filled with some odd circles. Ichigo took them from Renji and looked at them.

"What the hell is this?"

"Chocolate. Duh. I think ya'd know what tha hell it is."

"This…is…weird…"

"I got it at some craft store."  
"OoOoOoOoO. I think ya can melt these."

"Where's yer 'wave?"

"My what?"  
"Microwave."  
"Why couldn't ya just- nevermind."

Renji shrugged and Ichigo led him downstairs, no one was currently home, and the two men were alone for once. Ichigo tore the package open with his teeth, only to be smacked.

"WHAT THA HELL?!"

"DUN USE YER TEETH BAKA!"

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU MY MOTHER!?"

Renji shrugged and hit him again for the hell of it, as Ichigo poured the chocolate into a bowl, and popped it into the microwave. The red head sat on the counter and waited until the machine made a buzzing noise, indicating it was done. Ichigo took the bowl from the microwave and put it on the counter next to the red head, who dipped a long, slender finger into the mess.

"It looks good."  
"Well, it's supposed ta be."

Renji ran his tongue up his finger, tasting the sweet mess on his tongue. Ichigo watched was the red head licked every drop of the chocolate off of his fingers and swallow it. It was so cute. The way Renji sucked on his finger, looking for more. Ichigo dipped his fingers into the chocolate as well, licking his fingers clean.

"Good?"  
"Hell yeah!"

As they ate, Renji got even more curious.

"Ichii, I'm curious."  
"About?"  
"What yer reaction would be if I did this."  
"Hn?"  
Renji scooped up chocolate on his finger and threw it at Ichigo, hitting him in the face and chest.

"YOU WHORE!"

"I'm the whore?!"

"HAI! YER THA WHORE!"

Ichigo got his revenge, by hitting Renji with some chocolate.

"HEY! THAT WAS UNCALLED FER!"  
"SO WAS WHAT YOU DID!"

Then… a war started. Chocolate flew everywhere, getting on clothes, in hair, and everywhere. They ran out of chocolate and gave up, covered in the brown mess. Renji's face was covered in it, as was Ichigo's.

"Well, we should get cleaned up."  
The teen reached for a towel, but Renji stopped him.

"Renji, what are ya doin'?"  
"I have a better way."

The red head strolled to Ichigo, running a hand up his arms, and to his neck, settling at the nape. "WH-what do ya mean?"

"Let me show ya."

The boy tensed, making Renji snicker and rest his cheek on Ichigo's shoulder.

"And just relax. Dun be a girl."  
"I'M NOT YOU SONOFA-"  
"Calm down. I won't do anything ta ya…"

"I don't like the way ya said that."

Renji smirked, and lightly pressed his lips to Ichigo's neck, licking at the chocolate that lie there. Ichigo couldn't hide the moan that was in his throat, and he let it slide right out. He had wanted this for so long; so long he couldn't remember how long he's wanted this. Renji's lips cascaded across Ichigo's pale skin, teasing him.

"Ah fuck, Renji. Stop that. That's what we have showers for goddamnit."

"Alright. Fine. Take a shower. Be a fuckin' girl."

Ichigo hated when Renji did that. The teen dug his fingers into Renji's neck and pulled him to his body, pressing his hot lips against Renji's. Ichigo's warm tongue dragged across the red head's lips, sucking on the lower one that was taken into his mouth.

"There. Now, go take a shower damnit."

Renji sighed hard, and obliged to Ichigo. He couldn't do any damage, but Renji wanted to do that again to him.

"Come with me?"

"WHAAAAA?!"

"Joke."

"Damn straight."

Renji couldn't help but laugh as he made his way to the shower room. Ichigo was kind of adorable.

FIN

[A/N: SORRY IT SUCKED! I have more, just… not on this computer… It'll be up next week. They're much better. PROMISE! Review, PAWEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!


End file.
